Wild Heart of mine
by butterflyinc
Summary: A girl from Canada who happens to have a passion for music and hockey, meets Tamaki. She also happens to be going to Ouran, here is her story. Contains Oc


**Wild Heart of Mine.(Ouran Highschool Host Club Tamaki Suoh Oneshot) **

A/N: Okay, how can I explain the idea for this story, it just popped in my head. So yeah this is an OcxTamaki story, so if you don't like Oc's don't read. Also I really don't like to make Mary Sues or Lary Moes, I try to make my Original Characters have a strong background and they also aren't Ms. or Mr. Prefect. Because all people have flaws, even the fictional ones. Also Mary Sue storys are so boring, it's like the hot blond in the room that can do anything, in the room. Also I like to write Orginal Character Stories, because I think it adds a zest on to things. Also, if you want to know why I'm not using Japanese names for the herion of this story, it's cause she's from a different country, she also doesn't have a speck of Japanese in her. So enough with my little rambling little story.

Anime: Ouran High School Host club

Pairing: TamakixOc

Rating: T

Warnings: a little bit of crude humor, angst, some langueage and some french(will have translations next to it)

Oc's Bio:

Name: Avanly Nolle Lunis

Age:17

Gender: Female

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 125

Hair Color/Length: Long Blonde Hair

Eye Color: Golden Brown or Amberish

Body: Curvy with small bosom and long legs and a heart shaped face.

Attitude: Sweet, random, has one hell of a temper, sacarstic as hell, funny, smart mouthed, odd and has a kind heart.

Country: Quebc Canada

Family: : Jim Lunis( Father Deceased) Alice Lunis(Stepmother deceased) Avery Lunis(Biological MotherDeceased) Gabriella"Gabby" Lunis(Living little sister) Capri(Living Little sister)

Rich or Poor: Her Father was an internation record company producer and composer.(Her parents Died)

Languages spoken: French, English and Slightly Fluent in Japanese

Talents: Excels at musical intruments(Piano, Gutair, Violin, Keyboard and drums) and singing

Hobbies: Music, Hockey, reading, writing, composing music and hanging out with her family.

Favorite Subjects: English, French, Music, Chemistry and Physical Education

Favorite Food: Candian Bacon and Pineapple Pizza and Clam Chowder.

Year in School: 2nd Year.

Part of any clubs: No(she doesn't want to get involved)

Does she wear the uniform: No(she got in trouble many time, but they gave up after 20 different times. Avanly thinks it looks like a giant lemon pastry) /Her uniform consists of: a red and green plaid skirt and a button up top a cardigan sweater and the tie that the guys wear, she also wears converse instead of the shoes./

Love interest: Tamaki Suoh(thought she doesn't want to admit)

Start Story:

I sighed and stared out the window of my history class. As usual, I could only make out half of what the teacher was preaching about. So I had to pay attention closely so I didn't get lost. Lucky Japanese brats, born with the silver spoon in their mouths could understand what she was saying. I sighed and blew a pesky strand of blond hair out of my eyes. I needed to get my hair cut, I sighed and sat here staring up at teachers face, seeing if I could read her lips. I was having no luck, I looked at my assignment, that they had translated into English for me. I sighed and started to work on it.

If I was in Canada right now, I'd be going to a school called, Preston Music Conservatory, for my degree in composing. But no, I had to decide to go to Ouran and have a chance to go to one of the best Prep Schools in the world. I'd also be the team captain of Quebc's best Junior Hockey Leauge. I was the only female, and the leader of the troop. We were topped rank for 3 seasons and had 2 seasons without a single defeat. Not bad for a girl who's mom was an Olympic Skater. I missed all of my friends from the team, Joe, Andrew, James, Frank, Bob, Howard, Grant, Claude and Edward. I was known as Abraham, because that was the only way they could get me into one game. I had to play a guy. Hockey was a fun sport, you get to beat the hell out of people and it was allowed.

I looked down on my assignment and started on it. I looked around at all the girls surrounding me, they all looked like giant lemon pastries to me. Whomever came up with this concept for dress must have been blind and had no taste in color. Yellow was one of the ugliest colors out there. Espically the sickening lemony color of the dresses. It reminded me of a bit too old fashion, like they look like bell shaped dresses from the ninteeth century.

Trust me I refuse to wear it, I've been in trouble so many times for not wearing it, so I've been forced to wear what they think is the best representation of an North American Prep School Uniform, they actually got it quite close, expect I wear converse instead of the mary jane type shoes. I acutally like my uniform, it makes me extremely unique and not common. Though I do get made fun of because of it.

Who gives a crap, I'd rather look like an outcast instead of a giant lemon pastry!

"Lunis-san, you have to report to the Ouran High School Host Club," Mrs. Fujisami stated.

I looked up at her and nodded. "Hai Sensei, may I have a reason why?" I asked.

"Because, you have a project to work on with Suoh-san," She stated in a blunt tone.

"Hai Sensei, I get I'll report there right away," I answered aburptly as I grabbed my books off of the desktop and tucked them into my bag.

I grabbed my Mp3 player out of my bag and played _Lights _By Elllie Goulding and started to listen to song, I was humming along with the beat. I sighed and looked for Music Room Number 3. As I mad my way down the long corridor-like hallway I bumped square into a guy who was like a giant.

"Konchiwa," I stated with a smile.

He looked at me and nodded. "Are you lost?" he asked.

"Hai, um...I got lost I'm looking for Music Room Number Three," I stated.

He looked at me and nodded. "Second room to the left," he stated pointing into the direction.

"Arigoto," I said with a bow.

"Hai, what's your name?" he asked.

"Lunis Avanly," I stated.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Morinosuko Takashi," he stated.

"Hai, like wise," I stated sprinting off. As I walked into the direction of the part of the building he pointed towards. I couldn't help but think that he was the type that my friend, from America, Rebel would like. She liked the tall ones, she was a tall girl herself. I sighed and continued to walk down the hallways when I bumped into a girl with brown hair and startling violet eyes.

"What the-Avanly!" I heard my good friend Violet shout.

I turn around and smile, finally a smiling face. "Hey Vi!" I said hugging her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much, heading to Music Room 3, for a project," I stated.

"Okay, nice I gotta warn you," she stated.

"Warn me about what?" I asked.

"Violet!" I hear someone shout.

Vilolet let out a little groan and darted off. "Sorry about that Av, you'll have to find out on your own," she stated. Violet was my American and Japanese friend. Her father and mine knew each other in school. Her father was an professiona topped rank MMA wrestler until he took a blow to the head, that killed him. Her mother pawned her off to the Hitachii family to pay off her new husband's gambling debts, that he owes them. Yeah that's all I'm letting on. The rest if her business and I'm not telling that. Oh her father's the Amercian one and her mother is Japanese.

I watched as Violet groaned and slinked off. "Bye Vi," I said and laughed as she waved pathetically.

I groaned and continued walking towards my destination. "To the music room away!" I said with sarcastic hyperness.

"She's that weird Candian that I was talking about," some snobby rich girl sneered.

"Ayes me gunna go mount my moose and ride out of here," I said rolling my gold eyes. All of the people in the hallway looked at me like I had grown a third eye.

"I'm being sarcastic, you dumb rich girls," I growled in English. They looked at me confused. Thank God I'm only one in the hallway who seems to speak the best English. I also speak French(Quebc style) and some Japanese. The hardest part was all the Japanese, I seriously need to learn how to speak it more. Atleast I know enough not to mistake the male and female bathrooms. That would have been awkward.

I searched my head for the Japanese translation and said, "I said you dumb rich girl's have the silver spoon shoved so far up your ass, I was only being sarcastic." That caused all of them to scoff and walk off in their hushed little flock. Let them spread rumors about me, I didn't give two cents in hades. I had finally made my destination with out any little hitch.

As I read the name plack that was titled. "Music Room Number 3." I heard some strange female giggles and hushed whispers. What this posh school haunted? Seriously this building did look very mid-century. I sighed and continued to turn the knob and what the hell was the Ouran High School Host Club? It sounded like some snotty richy-rich club. Something, that I didn't want to get involved with. As I turned the door knob I saw an extremly bright posh setting, that totally hurt my eyes. I turned around and saw like seven different guys entertaining a group of girls each. I looked around and sighed. It looked like a harem or brothel for male whores. The song _LifesStyles Of The Rich and Famous,_ By Green Day came to mind.

"That's her what's she doing here, she doesn't belong," I hear someone remark in a snooty tone.

"No, I've always wanted to join," I said sarcastically rolling my gold eyes. I groaned as I saw all of the rich and flashy settings. It was getting on my damn nerves.

"Welcome Princess," I heard someone state kissing my hand. I pulled back punching that person in the face. Who the hell did this creep thik he was! I looked at him and saw a stuned pair of indigo eyes and blond hair. This must be famous Tamaki Suoh. I just punched out my project partner, just great.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry it's a reaction from playing so much hockey," I stated sweatdropping.

"Hockey such a barbaric sport," I heard him state in a snotty tone, causing me to get a pulsing vein.

"It's not barbaric, it's really fun and good excercise," I deffened.

He scoffed. "What is you're name?" he asked flinching.

"Avanly Lunis," I stated looking at him. He was pretty tall about six foot give or take. I really wasn't short for a girl, I'm five feet eight. I was a giant amung the small statured Japanese women. Hell I was taller then some men. I sighed and looked at him.

"Did I break anything?" I asked.

Tamaki looked at me and shook his head. "No but that was unlady like," he scolded.

"You know, that's some thing nobody has ever accused me of being a lady," I said rolling my eyes.

"What a witch, punching the king and all," some girl remarked.

"Ohwell, I'm sorry your highness," I said with a fake bow. "Please forgive my rudeness you should have me drawn and quarted for it,"

Tamaki looked at me shocked. "Are you saying that I have to work on my History project-with you," he said with a scoff.

"Don't look so shocked," I said rolling my brown eyes.

"You should be honored to work with Tamaki Suoh as a partner," Some girl remarked.

"Yeah I'm totally overflowing with graditude," I said with a little eye roll.

"Hm I like her," I heard a guy with glasses state.

"Thank you?" I said a little weird out.

"But Mommy, she's mean to Daddy," he stated. Did those two have a gay thing going on? Seriously is sound fishy them calling each other "Mommy" and "Daddy". Okay maybe this little "club" wasn't so boring after all.

"Okay four eyes, exactly what is this club about?" I asked causing him to glare at me.

"My name is Kyoya Otori," he growled, glancing back at his clip board.

"Nice-" I was cutoff by Tamaki.

"The host club is where us rich good looking boys entertain well-to-do ladies with too much time on their hands," he stated with one gasp of breath.

"Okay so this is like a male escort service?" I asked.

"No," Kyoya groaned.

"Tamaki take care of her, it's people like you that are bad for business," he stated.

"Oh excuse my tiny female brain can't process so much information," I said sounding like Scarlet.

"Okay Scarlet," I heard Vilolet remark in English.

I turn and smile. "Hey Vilolet, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Oh I have to help serve...you-" she was cut off.

"Eww she's just the hired help, she shouldn't be here,"

"Oh shut up," I growled, "she's a lot better then a lot of you, atleast she has a heart." That got most of the girls' attetion and I was 'kindly escorted out.

"I'll meet you at your estate, to work on the project this weekend," Tamaki said with an air about him.

"Whatever," I said rolling my gold eyes and walking out the door.

XXX

As soon as I got home and burried my head into the memoryfoam pillow. I let out a little exhausted sigh. Really why did I have to work with someone like him? Why couldn't I have gotten someone...less Princey. I mean when he kissed my hand I felt a little spark, that I shouldn't have. Great now I really do sound like one of those gooey brain females. I knew better then to jump into love, that's how my uncle got burned. He married a gold digger with a daughter named Ella, who just happen to suck his money dry like vampires. Yeah they're also in charge of my little sisters in Quebc. Poor little girls, they're probably were being molded into 'proper' little ladies. Ella is actually supposed to arrive here this week, for a two week visit. She'll probably like-

I heard a knock on my door, it was my maid, Himiko, "Yes Himiko?" I asked.

"There is a young lady by the name of Ms. Ella Lunis here to see you," she stated and I let out a groan.

"Okay, tell her I'll be down in a few," I stated.

"Okay," she said bowing and shutting the door.

I sighed and got off my bed, how can this day get any worse. Short of an apocolypse. I hated my cousin Ella, she was one of those Valley Girl sterotypical blonds. I mean I'm a blond, but I'm not a dumb one. I'm acutally the few of the rare smart ones. Also she's only 18 and she's had a face lift, boob job, botox, nose job, tummy tuck and butt implants. Talk about a plastic Barbie doll. Her lips are so big from the collegin you could land a jet plane on them, and still have enough room to park an army hummer on them plus 6 sport cars. I'm talking huge lips! You think she looks extremley fake, you should see her mother. She's had so many face lifts, she can actually blink her lips. My uncle and father's hard earned money at work!

I walked downstair and Ella looked at me with distate. "That's what you're wearing to greet me!" she said jesturing to my black baggy sweats and my hockey jersey.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, atleast I don't look like I'm a streetwalker or working the pole," I said jesturing to her short skirt that almost looked like lengerie and her top so low cut her boobs pratically spilled out. She also was wearing heels so high, they could pass as stairs. Ella was 5'4" she wanted to be my height or make me feel shorter. I'm all natural height so I don't like to wear heels.

"Ooh look at those gold medals," she said running towards the gold medals I have from my mother. My mom died when I was 7 she took a trick to sharp and cracked her head on the edge the bleacher stand. She died instantly of brain truma. That totatlly ruined my life as a child. It took me almost 5 years and thousands dollars of therapy to get over it.

"Your mother was beatuiful, you don't get your looks from her, do you," she leered.

"No, I get my blond hair and my figure from her," I stated rolling my eyes.

"What figure, you're nothing but a stick figure, the only thing that you have going for you is your eyes and your long legs," she sneered.

"Thanks, I can see that uncle's money has made some plastic surgeon happy," I said sarcastically.

"You're just jealous," she scoffed.

"Yeah so jealous, I don't look like a fake plastic Barbie doll," I remarked causing her to scoff and head off on her heels.

"Where's my bedroom, I want the master bedroom," she remarked, like she was a royal princess. Instead of a carbon cheap copy of one.

"That's my bedroom and you're not getting it, you can have one of the guest bedrooms," I stated.

"Fine, whatever you're such a gracious host," she whined, "where's the butler to get my bags."

"Hatori, the princess needs help," I said sarcastically causing Hatori to smirk at my behavior. It took them a little while to get use to my sarcasm. Yet they found out, I'm not snooty like most rich girls my age, I'm willing to help out in the kitchen and I actually clean up after myself. My father always taught me that we may not always be rich, so I have to learn how to trival things. Plus cleaning up after myself is something that I need to learn even at a young age.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. She was being nice using it as a facade. She was what you would call a backstabbing twofaced bitch. This is why I really didn't like my family much. The sad part was that my little sister Gabby was becoming like her. She looked up to Ella. Ella also happens to be a skilled figure skater. So that's another reason why my little sister looks up to her. Gabby's mother also was an olympic skater, but she did speed skating.

Hockey's my favorite sport but I took figure skating till I was 14 and then I came acrossed hockey. I've been in love with the sport and haven't looked back since.

"When's supper? Is it going to be low calorie and low fat and low carb, not the fatty food you eat," she whined.

"Yes it's going to be nutrional," I growled walking off.

My cellphone rang, playing Renegade by Paramore. "Hai, who's this?"

"This is Tamaki Suoh, I was wondering if I could come over tonight to get started early on the project?" he asked.

I sighed but my heart beat quickened, great I was becoming one of 'those' girls. Why was I falling for him, when I didn't fall for guys in

Canada? What did he have that I liked. I didn't like men like him, I mean he's handsome but way to femine for my type. He was also so flamboyant, you could mistake him for being gay. Hell he was my friend Joe's type, if he wasn't in love with Andrew, my french speaking friend.

"Avanly?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, I'm here just lost in thought," I said sighing.

"So, is it okay if I come over?" he asked.

"Sure, want to stay for supper?" I asked, regretting the words that came out of my mouth.

"Yes!" he said hyperly, causing me to roll my eyes and laugh.

"I made you laugh, it's cute," he said in a flirting tone.

I blushed(which was something I don't do) "T-hanks," I stuttered out like an idiot.

"See you then," I said hanging up the phone and hitting my head against the wall. How could I be so stupid and become so lovey-dovey over someone like him.

"What's got you so flustered Avanly?" Himiko asked.

"Nothing, it's just hot in here," I growled walking off.

"I've got a young male named Tamaki coming over to work on a project and he's staying for supper can you please set another place setting?" I asked.

She looked at me and nodded. "Can do Avanly-san," she stated bowing and walking off.

I sighed and tried to get my heart that was like a kalidoscope to calm down. My heart rate was going five million beats persecond, because of him. Why was Tamaki making me so flustered. Could I be? Nah, I wasn't in love with someone like him. He was the total opposite of me. I like muscular and rugged men. Not sissy boys.

"There's a boy coming over?" I heard Ella's annoying voice state, causing me to cringe. You know the show _The Nanny_, imagine Fran's voice but 100 times worse, then you'll get what I mean when I say her voice makes you want to cringe. She talks like a little baby, like men will think that's adorable, most did and fell into her trap. She was a Cali ManTrap. I wouldn't let Tamaki fall into her spider web.

XXX

As I sat in my room deciding what to wear, I decided on a peach strapless dress that went to my knees and matched my skin complexion. Making my cheeks rosey with out applying any make-up I pulled my hair in an updo and let the trindles curl at the side. I looked in the mirror I looked like I was going to prom and not having supper. I looked fake, like I was not being who I was. I looked in disgust and tore the dress off and put on black one with a red bow around the waist and then looked in the mirror. Now that was more like me. I wasn't one for those bright pale colors. I sighed and put a bow head band in my hair and put on a pair of strappy-black sandles. Now this was more like me. I didn't look fake. I liked the color black and my firend Kage designed the dress the other one, my cousin Ella bought me. I hated it. I looked like a huge pastry, like the dresses that they had at Ouran Academy.

As I waked downstairs I saw Tamaki wearing a nice button town and a pair of slacks. "Well you look nice," he stated to me. I smiled and nodded.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I stated.

"I'm here, you must be Tamaki, Avanly didn't tell me you were so handsome," she said dramatically. I looked up and saw Ella descend the stairs like she thought she was royality. She was wearing a pink skimpy micro dress, that looked like a giant body condom molded to her skin. It showed off her sugerically engineered body. She was nothing but fake. I sighed as Tamaki practically drooled over the sight of her dressed like that.

I groaned and rolled my eyes and mumbled. "Typical male, a blond in heels and they get led on like a puppy on a leash," Nobody must have heard me.

"Bonjour mon cherie," he said in french making Ella giggle.

"French is such a sexy language," she cooed with a sickening giggle.

"Putain,"(slut) I stated.

"That's rude," Tamaki said scolding me.

"What it's true, I mean she's fake," I said making Ella glare at me.

"Atleast I'm not an orphan," she quipped causing me to glare. It took all of my control not to tackle her and punch that ugly sneer off her fake face.

"I may be an orphan but atleast I'm not-" I turn and see Ella kiss Tamaki on the mouth. My big golden eyes widen in shock as he returned the kiss in kind. I was standing there, dressed to the nines and watching the guy that I liked suck face with my cousin. how messed up was this!

"Hey, I'm right here!" I stated breaking up their kiss. Ella looked at me with a disappointed glare and Tamaki just sighed. To make it worse I heard a loud bark and my Irish Setter, Puck, rush in and tackle Ella to the ground and started to lick her face.

"Eww get off me, you mangy mutt!" She whined No avail, Puck continued his assault on her.

"Puck off!" I scolded causing him to whine but leaving Ella.

"Puck what kind of name for a dog is that?" Tamaki asked me.

"Because he chews on hockey pucks," I stated.

"What-strange dog," Tamaki stated.

"Yup, that's Pucky, I said bending down and scratching his head.

"Hello," Ella scoffed getting us to turn towards her.

"Hm oh sorry, Madamosile Ella," he flirting making her giggle like a little girl.

I groaned and rolled my eyes yet again, I guess it's true what they say about the French. I looked at puck and said, "Come on boy, let's go play fetch while "those two" play goo-goo eyes at each other," I said with a little bit of hurt in my voice. This wasn't the first time that Ella flirted with someone I liked and trapped them. She I swear was part sucubus, the suductress could make the most stern priest blush and swoon. That's the reason why I hated her. I was jealous of her ability to get men so easily, I was shy when it came to the other sex. I mean I'm straight, don't get me wrong. Most guys think of me as a "little sister" type and not a girlfriend. Could it be because I have an hard-ass-hockey-player attitude. I mean I could be girl and act like a girl and all that stuff. But that really wasn't me, I was a tempermental hockey player who had the tallent and taste for all thing lyrical and musical. So if Tamaki didn't Like who I was he can stuff it. Acutally I don't know why I like Tamaki?

"Supper," I here the cook, Jean, state. Our cook was from France and could cook with the best of them! I guess went to some fancy French culinary school. All I know was he could make a mean medium rare steak!

"Bonjour Madomisle Avanly," Jean stated.

"Bonjour," I said with a little smile.

"Todays meal is lemon chicken brolied with twice baked, cheese potatoes with salantro and strawberry cheese cake, to die for for dessert," he stated in his accent thick with french dilaouge.

"We, that sounds yummy," I stated with a smile.

"That doesn't sound that healthly, no wonder why you're so fat," Ella sneered.

"I wasn't the one that had a tummy tuck, now was I," I fired back pin-point. Ella looked at me and glared.

"That's not nice to talk about a lady's personal business like that," he stated.

"No it's not but it's not nice to be snooty either," I said walking off.

"Jean, I'd like to take my meal in the music room," I stated walking towards the north wing of the house.

"Yes Madam," he said with a bow.

I sighed and walked into the room, I was surrounded with my father's most prized instruments: his 1945 Martin Acoustic Gutair, his 1910 cherry wood Baby Grand Piano and his 1970 Gibson Les Paul Gutair. I sighed and looked at all my old friends, I was taught how to play on these very instruments. My father spent money and his time teaching me how to play with the best of them. I was one of the highest rank young piaonist and future composers in the whole Candian country. I sighed and walked to the piano and began playing a lyric that I had stuck in my.

_**"Give a Home where my dreams can roam wild, like the bufflao do,**_

_**"Give me place where my heart can fly free, like the birds do in the sky.**_

_**Give me a home where my love can run wild and free, like the mustangs do**_

_**Give me a home where my thoughts can be clear and peaceful, as a mountain spring!"**_I sung out. It was my own version of "Home on The Range", well sorta I thought my version was a lot better. I sighed and looked at the music sheet on the piano when I heard clapping. I turned around to glare at whoever it was. It was Tamaki staring at me with shock in his eyes.

"You have a beautiful voice and a talent with a piano," he stated.

I looked at him with a bewildered look on my face, I was still in shock that he heard me. _'He thinks I'm a good singer?' _ my mind wondered. "Thanks," I stated.

"Who's song was that?" he asked.

"My lyrics and the musical arrangment was mine also," I said with a smile.

"That's nice, such a beautiful room," he stated circling it. The music room had a beatuiful merial of cherubs playing hearts and trumpets. This was the home my father had designed, for him to move to Japan and start a new venture up. But he died in a car wreck. I sighed and smiled.

"Thanks, my father designed it," I stated.

"Back to the song what is it called?" he asked.

"It's called,"Wild Hearts," I stated.

Tamaki looked up at me and nodded. "It has a nice ring to it,"

I smiled and looked up at him. "Such a beautiful song for such a beautiful girl," he said in a husky-suductive tone, running his hand acrossed the keys of the piano and touching my hand. I felt like I was being swept up in the current of his voice. I felt like I was drowing in the deepness of it. I also wasn't going to be his sloppy seconds.

"Finish the lyrics," he said running his index finger over my trembling hand.

"Ha-hai," I stuttered.

_**"Give me a home where my stubborn heart can heal and learn to bloom, like wild flowers do,**_

_**Give me a home where my fears will disapear, like milky clouds will disapear, **_

_**Give me a place where I can find love again, like long lost lovers do, **_

_**My wild heart dreams to be free, **_

_**To run wild and chase the breeze **_

_**To carve a new path amung the trees**_

_**My wild heart wants to feell the grass grow under my knees,**_

_**Flowers will bloom even in the darkest time**_

_**My stubborn wild heart, will never die even in the worst of times,**_

_**My wild heart will light a wild fire to find the love it desires," **_I sung as Tamaki's eyes met mine in a heated embrace. I felt my wild heart suddenly leap.

"There you are Tamaki!" i hear Ella yell.

"Ah, I was just looking for a piano to play you a song," he stated pointing to the Baby Grand where I was at.

"Aww how romantic, go Avanly and go-whatever you do," she stated shooing me off.

"Yes, please leave and go ahead and start our project for me, I have other 'important', things to do," he stated shooing me also.

"Like what?" I asked glaring at him.

"Courting and wooing, you're beatuiful cousin after all," he said, making Ella laugh.

I glared up at him. "I thought you said I was beatuiful," he stated.

"I-"

"He lied, you're ugly and stupid to believe he'd like someone like you," Ella said with a little laugh.

I felt unshead tears start to sting the back of my eyes, but I held them in. I glared up at Tamaki and said this in french, "Vis que vous putain sucbus!" (go to hell asshole and screw you sucubus whore.) I yelled running off.

"Avanly wait-" Tamaki called out.

"Forget her," I heard Ella state.

"I can't," I heard Tamaki say, as he gave chase after me.

XXX

I ran with tears streaming down my eyes. How could I be so Stupid! I fell for the King of Ouran and became like a little sissy with my emotions. I wasa hell of a lot stronger then this! I wouldn't let my heart get crushed like this **again**!. Damn Tamaki to hell!

I stopped in the middle of the hallway and colasped on the marble title and let out little pathetic sobs.

"There you are!" I heard Tamaki yell.

"Go away," I sobbed pathetically.

"Let me explain," he stated.

"No, you don't have to explain anything to me!" I yelled running out my door, as I tripped over the first step, tumbling down the steps landing awkwardly. My ankle twisted behind me like a pretzel I felt sudden pain hit my ankle, singaling that I had twisted it.

"Ouch," I whined trying to stand up.

"Stay down," I heard Tamaki say as he came to my side.

"Screw you!" I said stumbling as I stood up. I would have fallen down the stairs again if Tamaki hadn't braced himself against me.

"Damn you, let me go!" I said trying to get loose, I had no such luck, he had a firm grip on me.

He glared at me and said. "You talk way too much,"

"Wha-" I was cut off by Tamaki bending down and kissing me deeply. He shut off any protest that came to my mind. My brain went numb and became a jumbled up mess of goo. I just stood there, Tamaki increased the pressure on my tender lips. I whimpered and my fists that were curled up into fist, automatically found the way to his hair. I let out a little sigh and began to kiss back.

Tamaki was the one to pull back, "Wow," he stated.

I looked up at him "What?" I asked as I shoved him away.

"Who taught you how to kiss?" he asked.

"Um, my friend Violet and I use to pratice kissing each other," I stated.

"That's hot," he said.

I rolled my eyes and groaned, then I turned and glared at him. "What about you and Ella, you can't have me too,"

He rolled his eyes. "Ella, I only kissed her and flirted with her to make you jealous," he stated.

I looked up at him shocked. "To make-me jealous, look at her and look at me, she's got all of what men want and I'm nothing but a plain jane," I stated hobbling back up the stairs.

Tamaki grabbed my arm again. "Quit jumping to conclusions Avanly, sheesh, what I meant was, _mon cherie,"_ he stated.

"Dont my darling me, I won't fall for that French-ooo-la-la crap," I stated with a grimance, "I speak french myself."

"Yeah I can tell, I'm not an _asshole_, you know," he stated.

"Yeah sure, you aren't and I'm Aunt Jamima," I said with a sarcastic eye roll.

He pouted. "I'm not, I can be quite _charming_," he stated.

"Yeah I can tell," I stated.

"Listen Avanly you're spunky and tough and funny and cute," he stated.

"Wow, I'm cute and spunky. Nice, pick line, _prince charming_," I said rolling my golden eyes.

"Did I forget to add, beautiful and smart and pretty and charming and one hell of a kisser," he said with a cute smile and I had no reason to smile back.

"Thank you," I added.

"I like you-maybe love you, Avanly," he stated walking towards me.

"Really, I love you too," I stated causing him to send me a million watt smile.

"Really I guess I love you too," he said.

"You guess," I stated hobbling closer to him, enough for kissing distance.

"Yeah, yeah I love you," he stated. I smiled and kissed him. As he kissed back.

"Lets go and hear the rest of your song," he stated.

"We mon cherie," I stated with a smile.

_**"My Wild heart as finally found a home,**_

_**A place where it can love**_

_**A love where it can tame it,**_

_**My heart is not wild any more, it is your own."**_

**A/N: So tell me how well that story turned out. I hope the ending wasn't too corny. I like cheesy ending in romantic stories also, this is a part of a little series of my Ouran Boys meet my own OCs. Next up is All I ever wanted, it's got Violet and Hikaru's love story in it. It will be coming at cha.**

**With love and friend ship-**

**Butterflyinc.**


End file.
